La Reina en las nieves negras
by Haru Alexius
Summary: Ya han pasado dos pacíficos años desde que Elsa ha sido coronada reina y ha sido apodada como la Reina de las Nieves, pero una extraña fuerza ha llegado a Arendelle y no tiene muy buenos planes pensados por culpa de su oscuro y helado corazón. Ahora Elsa y Anna tendrán que unir sus fuerzas para vencer a esta enemiga, junto a Hans y Kristoff.
1. La noche del frío

Elsa se encontraba corriendo por un pasadizo de hielo, llegaba hasta los 40 metros de altura, incluso. En lo más alto se podía apreciar hermosas figuras creadas de hielo y numerosos dibujos. No sabía como había llegado hasta ahí pero se sentía sumamente agobia y por más que intentaba destruir el hielo de esa extraña prisión era imposible, parecía de una fuerza superior, pero no conocía hielo más duro y resistente que el suyo.

En ese momento una gran oscuridad iba hacia ella como el rayo, Elsa se levantó su falda y corrió como pudo perdiendo incluso uno de sus zapatos, tenía que hacer algo pues conforme esa masa oscura se acercaba podía oír unas extrañas y oscuras risas, también esos eran los gritos de desesperación de personas que, no sabía como, habían vuelto a causa de una tormenta de nieve, no exclusivamente de la que ella causó hacía ya dos años.

Su pueblo la había perdonado y ella ahora reinaba feliz y contenta con la misma sabiduría que sus padres habían empleado, además que Arendelle había despegado económicamente gracias a la popularidad de la Reina de las Nieves.

Las estructuras de hielo de lo más alto de ese oscuro pasadizo iban cayendo a su pasó, una de ellas logró alcanzarla tirándola al suelo y haciendo que esa oscuridad la alcanzase pero por suerte, a un par de centímetros de tocarla, logró levantarse y escapar pero no sirvió de nada, pues de repente, notó que bajo ella el hielo que se teñía de un color amarillo indicando el miedo de la rubia, empezaba a desquebrajarse y arrojándola al vacío, lo último que pudo oír fue una carcajada de una voz que nunca antes había oído.

-¡Aaaah! -Elsa se despertó de su sueño. Miró a su alrededor, era su habitación y la antiguamente le había pertenecido a sus padres, estaba totalmente despeinada y sudaba. Miró por la ventana, era verano y en una semana iba a ser el aniversario de su coronación. Todo estaba verde y en el fiordo empezaban a llegar los barcos.

-¿Ocurre algo, majestad? -un par de criados entraron corriendo preocupados.

-No, no ocurre nada, lo siento... vuelvan a sus habitaciones -indicó la reina.

Los criados hicieron lo que les habían mandado y se fueron. En ese momento Elsa puso su mano izquierda en la cama para volver a dormir pero dio un salto al ver que era hielo, un hielo que no había producido ella y que tenia forma de corona, una corona demasiado perfecta para haber sido esculpida por Anna y Kristoff en un amago de gastarle una broma, ademas, no se había derretido y eso en verano, aun en Arendelle era raro.

Elsa se levantó despacio con la corona en la mano, encendió un par de velas cerca del tocador y se puso la corona mirándose al espejo. En ese momento las luces se apagaron y una tenue luz iluminó el espejo viniendo de la nada, en lugar de Elsa con esa corona había otra mujer con el pelo corto y negro peinado hacía atrás, tenía los ojos azules como Elsa, pero ese azul era como el hielo frio y solitario, nada que ver con los cálidos ojos de la reina.

-¡¿Que?!- Elsa se echó hacía atrás sobresaltada por la imagen del espejo que se desvaneció tan rápido como había llegado. -Pero... que extraño... lo mejor será deshacerse de esto...

Se quitó la corona y abrió la ventana de su cuarto tirando la corona y haciéndola añicos, viendo que ese objeto tan extraño estaba destruido decidió irse de nuevo a la cama pensando en ese extraño sueño y en la mujer del espejo y la que la acosaba en su sueño. Elsa nunca había tenido ningún sueño en el que el hielo la atacara, si que había soñado que no lo podía controlar, pero nunca este se había vuelto en su contra de tal manera.

Habían pasado 20 minutos y como no conseguía dormirse, decidió, desde su cama, hacer muñecos de nieve para luego deshacerlos, pero cuando acababa de crear al que ya iba a ser el último para intentar dormirse un frio viento entró por la ventana y destrozó el muñeco dejando la habitación llena de nieve.

-¡Mi muñeco!

Elsa se levantó corriendo a cerrarla y pudo jurar que una extraña sombra, la de una mujer estaba huyendo hacia las montañas del Este con un largo vestido que de alguna manera incluso le recordó a su madre.

Ya agotada, la rubia de acostó y se quedó profundamente dormida esperando olvidar esa extraña noche, la pesadilla, la corona, el viento helador...

-Mañana será otro día Elsa... tranquila... -dijo mientras se miraba la mano. Por primera vez en su vida el frío que era parte de ella, le molestó, y eso no podía ser si no una mala señal de que algo se acercaba, y no estaba segura de que podía ser.

-Oh, mi querida Reina de las Nieves... ¿Te molesta el frío? -dijo la mujer observando desde los bosques más allá de los fiordos mientras su mano acariciaba una helada brisa que venía del palacio -tú no sabes lo que es un helado corazón de verdad...

* * *

**El primer capitulo de mi primer fic! Que ilusion! Bueno, llevo creo que año y medio en fanfiction pero nunca había hecho un fic de Frozen, solo de Hetalia pero como desde el verano llevo haciendo el guion para este fic, ya que le voy a meter muchas cosas y no sabía ni como organizarlas, jejeje así que subo el primer cap e ultimo día del año!**

**Espero vuestros comentarios, criticas... y si teneis dudas respondere a ellas. Los caps espero hacerlos más largos pero este era como una introduccion y ha quedado algo corto. **

**Gracias por leer y feliz año nuevo! **


	2. ¡Sigue a ese cerdo!

Esa mañana Elsa se despertó con los rayos del Sol iluminando su cara. Dio un par de vueltas para poder descansar unos segundos más, no había tenido unas buenas noches después de esos sucesos extraños y apenas descansaba, pero hoy era el aniversario de su coronación y habría una gran fiesta en todo el pueblo y por supuesto, las puertas se abrirían como siempre, no se volvieron a cerrar.

La reina rubia se levantó y miró por su ventana, ya estaban empezando a abrirse los puestos de comida y las banderas y los estandartes ondeaban en los postes. Elsa no pudo evitar sonreír al ver su reino y a su pueblo, sobre todo a ellos. Eran como sus hijos, cuidando y velando por todos. Bueno, en realidad era para lo que había nacido y supo que algún día iba a llegar ese momento pero lo que nunca pudo haber imaginado era que todo Arendelle iba a descubrir su secreto tan celosamente guardado y nadie la consideró un monstruo De hecho, a veces los hijos de los reyes, nobles o embajadores le pedía a Elsa hacerles un muñeco de nieve en el jardín a pesar de estar en verano.

Ese don sin duda había hecho que Arendelle recuperase relaciones internacionales con todo tipo de reinos, sobre todo con el reino de Corona, ligado a ellos por temas de sangre. Todos querían una audiencia con la reina y conocer los futuros proyectos económicos y sociales del reino.

En ese momento una voz la llamó desde fuera.

-Alteza es la hora-

-Oh, ya estoy despierta, muchas gracias... podré vestirme yo sola...

-Está bien, el desayuno la espera en el comedor...

Elsa abrió su gran armario y buscó algún vestido. No le gustaba andar con vestidos demasiado pomposos, solo los usaba para ocasiones especiales como el retrato que se hizo con Anna hace unos meses , vestido el cual recubrió de hielo dándole un diseño propio, como solía hacer con todos, en realidad. Esa noche se iba a mostrar delante de todo el pueblo el nuevo retrato de la familia real, aunque Anna se enfadó un poco cuando no la dejaron posar con Olaf, el cual consideraban ya de la familia.

Elsa se vistió y bajó a desayunar. La gran cena se haría esa noche, así que se puso algo más informal para la mañana.

-¿Dónde está mi hermana? -dijo al bajar y ver que el sitio de Anna estaba vacío.

-Posiblemente se haya dormido como es costumbre en la princesa, Alteza... -dijo un camarero.

-Tengo algo que decirle, por favor, traedla ya... -conforme la reina dijo esto una doncella se fue. A los pocos minutos bajó corriendo.

.¡La princesa no está! -dijo alarmada.

El corazón de Elsa se detuvo y miles de pensamientos surgieron en su cabeza. ¿Podría haberle pasado algo? ¿Y si era culpa de esa presencia que llevaba días atormentándola?

-¡Buscadla! -ordenó casi llorando.

Todos los criados salieron corriendo a dar la orden mientras Elsa se sentaba y respiraba hondo rezando por su hermanita.

-¡Pues por primera vez en años, me late el corazooon! -dijo la princesa pelirroja mientras daba vueltas subida a las almenas del palacio de Arendelle resbalando por el hielo que decoraba este -¡Ah! -dijo cayendo sobre un montón de paja -Oh, si... como siempre una perfecta ejecución y sin rasguños...

El muñeco de nieve la miraba desde lo más alto con cara de no creérselo.

-¡En serio que lo he hecho porque he querido!

-¡Pues a mi ese resbalón me ha parecido muy falso entonces! A ver, déjame hacerlo a mi... -dijo Olaf mientras se preparaba para bajar.

-¡No! Mejor baja como lo haría una persona normal... te espero aquí.. -dijo Anna mientras se limpiaba el vestido.

En ese momento vio a un niño pequeño llorando, su corazoncito se ablandó más de lo que era y decidió ir a prestarle su ayuda .

-Ey, ¿que te pasa pequeño? -dijo tocándole un hombro y haciendo que se girase hacia ella.

-¡Norma se ha perdido! -dijo entre lágrimas berreando.

-¿Norma? ¿Quién es Norma? -dijo secando las lágrimas al pequeño.

-¡Mi cerdo!

-Oh... -la princesa se sorprendió -bueno no te preocupes, vamos a buscarla ambos...

-La reina Elsa ya la buscará, es una reina y...

-Mira, quizás no me hayas reconocido- dijo Anna arrodillándose a su lado -pero yo soy la princesa y... ¡Cerdo! -dijo al ver al pequeño cerdito comiendo unas manzanas entre unos barriles. Anna trató de levantarse lo más rápido que puso tropezándose incluso con su vestido.

El animal, nada más verla corrió pensando que iba a hacerle algo malo y la joven, más cabezona que ninguna otra persona lo persiguió. El pequeño animal se subió y corrió por una larga mesa llena de tartas y pasteles tirando algunos al suelo, pero el problema fue que cuando Anna iba a pillarlo tiró el resto de pasteles, en efecto, ella también se subió a la mesa a perseguir al animal, como no.

-Oh, perdón... -dijo mientras se limpiaba el vestido- les ayudaré a hornearlos de nuevo...

-¡No! -dijeron asustados los panaderos que vieron el espectáculo.

-Uf... que cansado es esto de perseguir cerdos... -dijo la princesa mientras se apoyaba en un poste, un poste que de repente empezó a andar.

Anna se agarró casi como un koala al palo, levantó la vista y vio que un hombre estaba andando sobre unos zancos, unos zancos a los que ella se había agarrado.

-Disculpe señor pero... -tenía que bajarse para seguir a Norma pero en ese momento la vio – ¡señor siga a ese cerdo!

Anna le dirigió a ese hombre su pie izquierdo totalmente llevándose por delante algunas casetas. El cerdito seguía corriendo y se metió en un hueco entre la muralla y el mar. El hombre con los zancos tropezó enviando a Anna hasta el borde de la muralla, estando a punto de perder el equilibrio la joven se enganchó a una cuerda con banderillas y adornos con el escudo de Arendelle deslizándose hasta el mástil de un barco que estaba atracado al lado del fiordo y llevándose el mástil ya de paso al agua.

-Tú ganas esta vez, cerdo... -dijo mientras se hundía en el agua todo lo digna que podía.

En ese momento, un par de guardias ya estaban en las montañas. Eran los que habían sido enviados por Elsa para buscar a Anna, pero era extraño, había una tormenta de nieve... ¿En verano?

Los hombres avanzaron hasta lo más alto de la montaña pero ahí una sombra que estaba en medio de la nieve se les apareció y con una especie de puños de hielo les atrapó haciendo que sus caballos huyeran asustados.

-¿Quienes sois y que hacéis aquí? -dijo una mujer vestida con un vestido azul oscuro y el pelo negro en punta. Se parecía a Elsa pero a la vez no tenían nada que ver.

-Somos soldados del Reino de Arendelle, hemos sido enviados por la reina Elsa... -dijeron forcejeando.

-¿Arendelle? -dijo la oscura mujer -vaya, mi querida Elsa me envía un par de regalos...

-Si tiene a la princesa ya puede soltarla... -dijo uno amenazante.

-¿La princesa? No es ella quien me interesa... -dijo sonriendo oscuramente.

De vuelta en Arendelle, Anna había ido nadando desde el puerto hasta una zona con escaleras para salir del agua. ¿Tan fría tenía que estar el agua?

-¿No podía tener poderes tropicales? No... -masculló Anna.

En ese momento una mano se estiró delante de la cara de la princesa para ayudarla a salir.

-¿Os encontráis bien? -dijo esa voz tan familiar para Anna.

-Oh, si, perfectamente porque me gusta darme largos baños en el mar antes de... -en ese momento Anna vio quien era esa misteriosa persona que le había tendido la mano, en ese momento le agarró de la ropa y le pegó un puñetazo.

* * *

**Aqui el segundo capitulo! Jeje... espero que os guste, no tengo ahora mucho tiempo para escribir, es genial, en tres horas de clase me han puesto 6 examenes, yujuu! Pero tratare de escribir! **

**Sobre que pareja ira esto... pues aun no tengo mucha idea para eso, se mas o menos como desarrolarla pero no como terminara en el sentido de las parejas... pero no pasa nada! Os dejo que me propongais cosas o si quereis alguna escena en concreto para hacer y yo tratare de meterla en el fic! Todo por mis queridos lectores, aunque no lo sepais os quiero mucho a vosotros y a vuestros comentarios de animo, en serio! Nos leemos! **


	3. Reencuentro y discusión

-¡Maldito! ¿Qué haces aquí, corazón helado? -dijo Anna hecha una furia.

-¡Oye, oye que yo no te he pegado ni insultado! -respondió Hans mientras trataba de parar la hemorragia nasal que le había producido el fuerte golpe de Anna.

-¡Oh! Es que me dejaste morir, no se que es peor... -dijo irónicamente Anna mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba con odio al príncipe.

-Eso pertenece al pasado, ¿No crees?

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico y helado? De veras, eres el único aquí con un corazón helado... -conforme Anna decía esto se agachó para coger una cuerda que estaba amarrada a un poste detrás de Hans.

-¿No puedo venir a pedir disculpas? Las Islas del Sur han sufrido un cierre internacional por parte de todos los países por culpa del incidente aquí en Arendelle...

-Querrás decir por culpa del incidente que tú provocaste en Arendelle... -dijo Anna mientras jugueteaba con la cuerda recalcando el "tú".

-Aun así estoy aquí para ponerme a vuestro servicio y pagar mi deuda, lo que más me importa son mis ciudadanos y mi reino... -dijo Hans poniéndose una mano en el pecho.

Cada vez Hans le daba mucho más asco a Anna, era tan meloso, caballeroso, atento... sí, ese era el Hans del que se había enamorado, si se puede llamar así porque fue más que nada un capricho de adolescente que había leído demasiados cuentos de hadas durante el tiempo en el que Elsa no jugaba con ella. Realmente vio que era una gran oportunidad de que le prestara atención y se planteara el hecho de abrir las puertas del palacio para siempre. Ahora que Kristoff estaba en su vida había descubierto que el amor a primera vista era solo atracción, pero por suerte también eso le permitió descubrir el amor del día a día con sus discusiones, sus alegrías y sus penas, sobre todo eso. Echaba de menos a su querido Kristoff. El rubio era el surtidor oficial del Reino de Arendelle y tenía que irse durante los meses de verano muchos días a por hielo para venderlo de nuevo en Arendelle.

-¿Para ponerte a mi servicio? -dijo con un tono un tanto maligno Anna.

-Sí...

-Está bien, supongo que tendré que confiar en ti pero... -Anna no pudo evitarlo, tiro de la cuerda, que al estar tensada detrás de Hans pasó barriendo las piernas del príncipe tirándolo al agua -con todos sus respetos, príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur... -dijo haciendo una reverencia y yéndose.

Olaf vino corriendo conforme vio a Anna en las proximidades del palacio. No había que ser un experto para ver que se había caído al agua... otra vez, realmente es que eso le pasaba muchas veces, no era la primera vez que se metía en líos, también acabó en el agua cuando probó ese columpio sobre el fiordo... o cuando estaba segura de que podía mantener el equilibrio sobre una barca al revés... estas cosas pondrían de los nervios a la antigua Elsa, seguramente, pero por suerte a la Elsa de ahora que tenía las puertas abiertas a todo el mundo le hizo mucha gracia.

El problema era que hoy no era un día normal y corriente.

Anna se coló por la parte de atrás del palacio, seguramente las doncellas avisarían a Elsa si entrase por delante y era hoy lo que menos deseaba. Quería a su hermana y precisamente por eso no quería discutir con ella sobre el incidente de hoy.

Se descalzó y fue a hurtadillas hacia su cuarto, pero justo cuando pensaba que no había pasado nada...

-¡Anna!

La princesa se giró para ver a su hermana correr hacia ella. Estaba realmente enfadada pero consideremos, era normal. Después de esas pesadillas lo último que quería era que fuesen reales y que atacasen a sus seres queridos y no a ella, es normal, si quieres atacar a alguien la manera de hacerle mas daño es sin duda contra la persona que uno más quiere.

Elsa se detuvo justo enfrente de Anna y le dio una bofetada haciendo que todo se quedara en silencio. Anna miró impresionada a su hermana. Podían discutir y tener momentos algo tensos, pero jamás le había levantado la mano y menos sin explicaciones y tan fuerte como lo había hecho. Anna tenía solo una lágrima cayendo sobre su mejilla, pero Elsa tenía la cara llena de lágrimas. Parecía que llevase un buen rato llorando. Además de que su maquillaje se había corrido.

-¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? -dijo agobiada y casi llorando -avisa cada vez que salgas ¿Entendido?

-¿Que? -respondió Anna con más indignación y enfado que sorpresa -¿Quién eres tú para decirme cuando debo salir? Las puertas están abiertas.

-Y las voy a cerrar. -dijo Elsa seriamente.

Anna no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. No. No quería volver a esa época en la que estaba recluida en una jaula de oro sin voz ni voto. Ahora Arendelle estaba lleno de vida y ella era feliz. Bueno, sin Hans en el reino lo sería más, pero no iba a permitir que ese asqueroso ser le estropease esa felicidad que tanto les había costado conseguir.

-No eres quien para decir si debo avisar para salir y menos cerrar las puertas -Anna en ese momento también se puso seria.

-Anna escúchame, por el amor de Dios... -dijo Elsa acariciando el pelo de su hermana. Anna le dio un manotazo apartando su mano.

Elsa se echó hacia atrás. Comprendió que se había pasado pero estaba realmente asustada de que le hubiese ocurrido algo a Anna durante la noche. ¿Y si la habían secuestrado?

-No quiero escucharte. Es horrible tenerte como hermana.

El corazón de Elsa se detuvo en ese momento.

-Anna, por favor...

-No. ¡¿Te haces llamar buena reina cuando a la mínima que tienes miedo de algo cierras las puertas y nos aíslas otros doce años?! -dijo enfadada - ¡Seguro que padre y madre habrían enfrentado cualquier problema de frente!

-¿No fueron acaso ellos los que cerraron las puertas? -respondió Elsa.

-¡Para protegerte!

-¡Y por eso yo las cierro ahora, para protegerte a ti!- el tono de la discusión entre las hermanas era cada vez más alto.

-¡Yo no soy una niña que se considera un monstruo y un peligro! -aunque Anna no lo exteriorizó no le tardó más de un segundo en darse cuenta de que se había pasado. En realidad ella quería a Elsa y nunca la consideró un monstruo o una bruja y menos un peligro.

En ese momento Elsa ardió de rabia, dando un fuerte pisotón en el suelo y haciendo que hielo en punta saliese del suelo, las paredes y el techo asustando a Anna, la cual no se vio herida en ningún momento por el hielo. El control de Elsa, aunque estuviese enfadada, era magistral.

-¡Elsa! -gritó Anna asustada.

Elsa redujo el hielo dejándolo todo como estaba. La miró fijamente.

-Estás empapada. Mejor vete a cambiar para la fiesta... -conforme dijo esto, se retiró en la otra dirección.

Anna se fue llorando hasta su habitación. Olaf la siguió para consolarla. No le gustaba nada que la princesa llorase.

La pelirroja cerró de golpe la puerta de su cuarto cuando Olaf pasó. Se sentó en el suelo apoyada en la puerta llorando. No podía comprender como Elsa se había vuelto de nuevo tan cerrada y borde de nuevo. No. Iba a hacer algo ya que no iba a permitir que todo ocurriese de nuevo. Le había costado mucho ser feliz con su hermanita del alma y todo el mundo si ve que lo ha logrado todo y va a perderlo, va a por todas para que no sea así.

-¿Por qué? No lo entiendo... snif, snif... Elsa me prometió que nunca volvería a cerrar las puertas...

-Hay un dicho que dice que quien nos quiere nos hará llorar... -dijo Olaf acariciándole a Anna el hombro.

-Elsa me ha hecho llorar muchísimo...

-Pues eso será que te quiere... -dijo el muñeco sonriendo.

Aunque ese no era el objetivo principal de Anna a la hora de decir eso en el fondo tenía razón, pero ya era hora de que en vez de tantas desgracias pudiera darle alguna alegría.

-Venga... -Anna se levantó -vamos a por un vestido seco...

Olaf se fue feliz al armario de la princesa a buscar un vestido. Siendo el día que era tendría que ser un vestido muy especial así que sacó el que Anna se puso durante la coronación de Elsa.

-A mí me gusta este... -dijo ofreciéndole el vestido.

-Sí, este me gusta...

Ese vestido era muy especial. Ese día las puertas del palacio se abrieron y no se volvieron a cerrar. Además de que habían coronado a Elsa y había conocido a Hans. Vaya, otra vez ese corazón helado en su mente. No le quería pero había sentido algo tan fuerte con él que no podía negar ese recuerdo de inmensa felicidad. Olaf se subió a un taburete para quitarle a Anna sus dos largas trenzas y secarle el pelo. Anna se había quedado embobada pensando en todo ese cúmulo de sentimientos y en los de Kristoff, en lo que el rubio le hacía sentir y aprender.

-¿Te pasa algo, Anna? -dijo Olaf.

-No... tranquilo... -dijo sonriendo falsamente.

Olaf la peinó de nuevo haciéndole un recogido a base de trenzas. Se puso el vestido y por suerte aun le valía, aunque eso estaba bien se miró un poco disgustada mientras se recolocaba el escote.

-¿Que ocurre? -dijo el muñeco.

-Oh... en tanto tiempo no me ha crecido el pecho... dijo agobiada mientras se tocaba el pecho.

Justo cuando Olaf iba a hablar escucharon un ruido proveniente de fuera, con lo que se asomaron. Elsa estaba creando puntas de hielo muy afiladas en las almenas y ventanas del palacio, incluidas las de la habitación de Anna, lo que la entristeció al ver a su hermana en un estado casi obseso tan de repente. Se intercambiaron unas mirada muñeco y princesa.

-No te preocupes, seguro que todo se solucionará...

-Sí... bajemos a la fiesta.. -dijo sonriendo.

* * *

**Bueeeeno aquí tengo el tercer capitulo! No es muy divertido y parece que la historia va lenta pero no es relleno xD son cosas necesarias para comprender la historia. Espero que no me haya salido muy corto jeje... En fin, sentios libres de comentar lo que querais, como siempre, me encanta que me dejen reviews (a quien no? jeje) opinando lo que quieran. **


	4. Triste pasado

Elsa estaba terminando de perfeccionar su método defensivo haciendo que los picos que estaba creando en las almenas terminasen en una punta muy afilada. El pueblo, que en ese momento se encontraba bailando en plaza, comiendo pasteles y comprando piezas de artesanía que personas venidas desde todos los puntos del reino miraba asombrado como el palacio parecía ahora una fortaleza de hielo que podía incluso dar miedo.

Elsa se dio cuenta de que sus queridos ciudadanos la miraban impresionados interrumpiendo los bailes, la música...

-Diles que no pasa nada... -dijo la reina mientras se marchaba a uno de los soldados- que sigan festejando este día con alegría...

Mientras tanto, en el bosque de las montañas, mas allá del pueblo de Arendelle una figura oscura observaba en forma de luces y formas emitidas por cristales de colores lo que la reina Elsa estaba haciendo en ese momento. Ella estaba representada con cristales azules mientras que Anna con cristales verdes.

-La verdad es que quiere mucho a su hermana... -dijo la mujer sentada en su trono de hielo el cual acababa en numerosas puntas decoradas y talladas. Parecía hecho de diamantes y cristal debido al tan exquisito trabajo, pero no, era hielo.

-Mi señora, no estaréis pensando en hacerle algo malo a la princesa Anna... ¿No? -dijo un pequeño troll que le traía a la mujer una taza de chocolate caliente.

-Oh, mi pequeño idiota... esto es una guerra, ¿Entiendes? No puedo permitirme hacer tonterías y más con la reina... hacía mucho tiempo que no nacía una persona con estos poderes... -dijo mientras jugueteaba con unos copos de nieve en su mano.

-Por favor... la reina Elsa es buena con todos nosotros... y...

-¡Cállate! -dijo mientras se levantaba furiosa -ya sabes por qué estoy aquí...

-Si, mi señora... -dijo el pequeño ser mientras se retiraba asustado.

La mujer subió las escaleras hasta la habitación principal. No hacía mucho que se había establecido en el palacio de hielo que Elsa había construido. Solo tuvo que hacerle un par de arreglos y trampas para los curiosos. Total, era hielo... Se asomó a ver el atardecer, le encantaban, pues era el último paso hacía la noche y la oscuridad.

Oscuridad.

Eso era lo que más le gustaba, en lo que se sentía cómoda. De todas maneras es que no conocía otra cosa. En ese momento vino a su cabeza una voz, dos voces. Unas voces que no recordaba o mejor dicho, que no quería recordar:

-¡Vamos Ingrid, vamos! -dijo una niña de pelo castaño.

-¡Lene, espera! -le respondió la mayor de pelo más oscuro y ojos azules como el cielo.

Ambas hermanas bajaban desde su casa en la montaña al pueblo. Era el día de Navidad y todo el mundo estaba en las calles disfrutando del mercadillo. Mientras la menor de pelo castaño miraba curiosa todos los puestos la mayor la observaba un poco apartada de todo el mundo peor era difícil pues todo el pueblo estaba ahí, pasando de un lado a otro y empujándola o chocándose con ella.

-Lene, por favor vámonos ya... -pedía la joven, que además iba tapada con una capucha que le cubría el rostro.

-Pero aun no lo hemos visto todo... -dijo la otra con fastidio.

-Anda, si nos vamos a casa ahora haré que nieve en tu cama...

-Pero que no se empapen mis sabanas... -respondió con cierto temor. Bueno, en realidad era cierto que nevaba la habitación, pero la nieve nunca llegaba a tocar el suelo creando una atmósfera preciosa.

-Sabes que nunca lo hacen... -en el momento en el que le fue a dar a su hermanita la mano un hombre paso entre ellas con mucha prisa pisando a la de pelo negro -¡Ah! -cuando Ingrid se echó hacía atrás pisó tan fuerte con el otro pie que en el suelo se formo una capa de hielo de manera fugaz que hizo que varias personas que pasaban por ahí se tropezaran.

En ese momento, toda la plaza se quedó en silencio y miró a la encapuchada. Un hombre se acercó de manera violenta y le quitó la prenda dejando ver su negro y largo pelo que le llegaba hasta la cadera y sus ojos azules como el cielo.

-¡Es el monstruo de la montaña! -dijo un joven que había resbalado en el hielo.

El hombre que le había quitado la capucha la agarró del brazo y le dio un empujón.

-¡Lárgate de aquí, no te queremos rondando nuestro pueblo!

-¡Déjala! -dijo Lena poniéndose delante de su hermana para protegerla. Si es cierto que desde niña podía hacer cosas extrañas con la nieve y el hielo pero no siempre se le iba de las manos, de hecho su padre la animaba a estar todo el día practicando, animándola a mejorar y sabiendo que algún día su hija Ingrid podría controlar sus poderes de hielo. Lena se había criado como la hija si poderes pero igual de querida, adorada y protegida que su hermana y si la tenía que defender lo haría.

En realidad Ingrid era adoptada. Sus verdaderos padres, al ver lo que desde muy pequeña podía hacer con el hielo se asustaron y la dejaron abandonada en el bosque, pero ni el mas crudo invierno pudo acabar con ella y con dos añitos fue encontrada por sus actuales padres, los cuales la cuidaron a pesar de sus poderes, los cuales vieron como una bendición pero el resto del pueblo no...

-Apártate, niña... -dijo el hombro agarrándola del pelo.

-¡Lena!

El hombre empujó a la niña contra el hielo de su hermana haciéndola resbalar contra un pozo y dándose un golpe en la cabeza. Ingrid se acercó corriendo a por ella, la cual no se movía.

-¡Lena! -la joven de pelo negro empezó en ese momento a llorar como una loca. Su única y querida hermana no volvería a abrir los ojos. La abrazó muy fuerte.

En ese momento el cielo empezó a oscurecerse y un frío congelador lo llenó todo. Empezó a nevar y granizar.

Ingrid se levantó y miró a todo el pueblo lleno de ira, o mejor dicho, a los que aun no se habían ido corriendo a sus casas. Se levantó pacientemente y se subió hacia la parte más alta del pueblo, casi a la montaña. Mientras tanto, todo estaba llenándose de nieve y la gente estaba tratando de refugiarse en cualquier esquina de la casa de la feroz tormenta de nieve. Miró hacía la gran nube que se estaba formando en lo alto del pueblo y sin quitar la mirada de esas casas dejo caer la gran nube obre el pueblo, sepultándolo en la nieve La presión de golpe de toda esa nieve destruyó algunos tejados matando a los pueblerinos, pero en realidad le daba igual, seguramente al estar atrapados en sus casas con el tiempo morirían, no iba a dejar que la volviesen a llamar monstruo.

En esos momentos, los pensamientos de la oscura mujer regresaron. Ya era de noche y desde ese balcón se podía ver todo Arendelle. Estaba iluminado con muchas lamparas y farolillos. Sonrió siniestramente.

-Que empiece el espectáculo...

* * *

**Bueeeno aquí traigo otro capitulo mas, en este no hay mucha accion y es algo corto pero creo que ayuda un poco a comprender el duro pasado de nuestra villana que por cierto se llama Ingrid, que al igual que Elsa es un nombre nordico super popular jejeje **

**Bueno espero vuestros comentarios, hasta luego! **


	5. El baile que nunca empezó

-Trataste de matarme… -dijo Elsa mientras miraba desde su balcón al cielo que adoptaba unos colores rosados del atardecer.

-No tenía otra opción, alteza… -dijo Hans, el cual se encontraba a espaldas de la reina.

-¿Eso también incluía engañar a mi hermana?

Hubo un incómodo silencio en ese momento en la sala. Hans miró al techo para apreciar el exquisito trabajo de artesanía y decoración de las maderas del techo. No sabía que decir en ese momento, pero que más le daba ya. Realmente Hans no era el tipo de persona que trataba de engañar a la gente, no era cínico ni mentiroso, de hecho, era alguien con quien se podía tener una gran amistad pero había sufrido tantas cargas familiares que le era imposible ser previsible y raramente la gente adivinaba lo que pensaba pues él solo lo hacía por sobrevivir en esa corte llena de conjuras que eran las Islas del Sur.

Su reino podía parecer idílico y apetecible pero no era así. Era muy rico y próspero y eso hacía que muchos rivales se interesaran por él, ya sea mediante acuerdos, guerras o implantando una nueva dinastía reinante. Solo los tres hermanos más mayores de Hans se habían quedado en las Islas por la necesidad del heredero, pero los otros habían sido enviados lejos, ya sea para casarse con princesas de bajos rangos, como para ser clérigos y representantes de la Iglesia en las altas esferas o para ser militares. Hans no quería eso, por eso sus padres había tenido pensado desde el momento de su nacimiento otra cosa.

-No estoy contento con lo que le hice a Anna y vos lo sabéis, ya lo dije en esa carta….

-¡Una mísera carta como disculpa por haber tratado de matarnos! –dijo Elsa mientras se daba la vuelta furiosa creando estalagmitas de cristal hasta Hans.

El joven se echó hacia atrás con miedo de le llegasen a dar, pero Elsa no tenía esa intención, de hecho, ahora podía controlar sus poderes a la perfección.

-Vete de aquí y disfruta de la fiesta… -dijo mientras volvía a mirar al horizonte.

Hans se fue de esa habitación y bajó unas escaleras para llegar al salón de la fiesta. Todos estaban aparentemente tan felices y tranquilos, pero algo en el corazón de Hans estaba inquieto. Se sentó en una silla y se puso la mano sobre su corazón, miró las lámparas decoradas con hielo gracias a Elsa y recordó ese momento en el que sus padres le despidieron de las Islas con solo once años de edad.

-Todo habrá cambiado mucho… -se susurró a sí mismo. No podía evitar amar Arendelle, era como una casa para él, o lo que más podía recordar.

Hans especialmente no se había criado en un palacio que digamos, si no en una fortaleza en lo más oculto de los bosques, donde nadie puede encontrarles… Fue ver el amor que Anna le profesaba a su hermana, ese amor que le recordaba a su madre, a su padres… a algunos de sus hermanos… y es que aunque no lo pareciera, el se sentía identificado con Elsa. Ser el bicho raro, aislarse, ser invisible… Toda su vida le dijeron que era especial, él nunca supo la razón hasta que se lo llevaron, claro, pero sus historias eran muy distintas.

-Lo mejor va a ser bailar un rato… -dijo una jovencita tirando de la mano de su acompañante mientras caminaban al centro para bailar.

Entonces Hans decidió levantarse también para invitar a bailar a alguna damisela, aunque su sorpresa será máxima al resbalarse con un charco de agua dejado por cierto muñeco de nieve que no paraba quieto ni un rato.

-¡Cuidado! –dijo una voz femenina mientras le daba la mano a Hans para agarrarle, hasta que vio de quien se trataba- ¡Tú! –la que le había cogido por supuesto era Anna, la cual no dudó en soltarle y dejarle caer al suelo.

-Princesa... –dijo Hans desde el suelo-caray, lleváis un bonito vestido…. –vale, Hans había tratado de matarla y ahora le decía que llevaba un bonito vestido. Cualquiera diría que es su gemelo bueno o que se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza que le ha vuelto idiota.

-No eres bien recibido aquí…

-Si me han dejado entrar en Arendelle si seré bien recibido… otra cosa es que le guste a vos que sea bien recibido…

-Cállate, Hans… no quiero saber nada más de ti en todo lo que dure esta celebración.

-¿Ni siquiera un baile?

-¡Claro que no! No quiero ni tocarte, no vaya a ser que me contagies algo… -dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues yo creo que… -en ese momento Hans recibió un gran manotazo de parte de Anna, la cual había abierto los brazos en señal de abrazo, pero no para él…

-¡Kristoff! –dijo mientras atravesaba media sala empujando a la gente y corriendo a abrazar a su novio.

-¡Anna! –dijo el joven de cabello rubio mientras la abrazaba y besaba.

-Estaba impaciente por verte…

-Bueno, ya sabes que soy el Repartidor Oficial de hielo de Arendelle…

-Eso es excusa para no verme, ¿A que si? –dijo Anna mientras le acariciaba el pecho.

-Sí, más o menos… -respondía el rubio bromeando –Por cierto, mis padres me han dado esto para ti… -dijo mientras sacaba un cristal de color rosa poniéndolo alrededor de su cuello.

-Oh, es tan bonito, Kristoff… -dijo Anna mientras se lo miraba- siempre quise uno de estos…

-Lo sé, por eso quise traértelo durante la celebración…. Seguro que te hará muy feliz…. Oh, y a Elsa le traje otro…

Hans no podía evitar mirar esa escena con lástima. Pero nunca podría tener una familia, su misión se lo impedía y era por eso para lo que le habían entrenado…

Miró por la ventana, se empezaba acumular… ¿Nieve? Un momento, pasaba algo grave, y Elsa no podía ser, no tenía sentido que provocase ahora una tormenta de nieve y esa nieve no se sentía como al de Elsa, su corazón empezó a dolerle, estaba claro que era ella. Se abrió paso entre la gente y abrió el ventanal de golpe, el frío era helador y podía sentir el odio, el rencor, la oscuridad… era sin duda ella.

-¿Elsa? –mientras esto ocurría, Anna y Kristoff habían ido a los aposentos de la reina para darle el collar correspondiente con la piedra que les habían regalado los trolls a las hermanas -¡Mira que nos ha regalado Krístoff!

-Oh, es precioso Kristoff, muchas gracias… -dijo Elsa mientras se lo ponía.

En ese momento la ventana de su dormitorio se abrió bruscamente y unos témpanos de hielo tan afilados que parecían cristal entraron, dirigidos contra ellos. Anna y Elsa se tiraron al suelo abrazadas la una a la otra asustadas por tan repentino suceso, pero cuando Anna levantó la mirada para mirar a Kristoff vio que este tenía clavado en un hombre la punta de una de, prácticamente, esas armas de hielo.

-¡Kristoff! –Dijo mientras corría a atenderle.

-Tranquila Anna… solo es… hielo… -dijo mientras trataba de arrancárselo- te he dicho mil veces que mi vida es el hielo… ¿No? –la acarició mientras trataba de calmarla.

-Apárta, Anna… -dijo Elsa mientras echaba a un lado a su hermana para tratar de quitarle el hielo a Kristoff, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía.

En ese momento unos guardias entraron en la habitación:

-¡Alteza se encuentra bien! ¡Menos mal! –dijeron mientras la apartaban del rubio para llevárselo corriendo a una habitación para invitados.

Elsa se quedó mirando sus manos mientras todo esto ocurría. Se había sentido aterrada y nerviosa como hacía años que no pasaba. Todo esto debía estar relacionado y lo más importante: ¿Quién les podría haber arrojado eso?

* * *

**Hermanos, regocijaos, porque han confimado Frozen 2! **

**Matadme! Matadme! Os dejo que lo hagáis, se que llevo mucho sin escribir, lo siento! Se me rompió el ordenaor… de hecho aun no lo he llevado a arreglar, estoy en el de mi padre y lo uso cuando el no…. Y teniendo en cuenta que es informatico y trabaja todo el dia con el… pues… ejem…. Pero ahora lo puedo coger! Yupiii! Espero que os guste como esta quedando… hay muchos secretos y misterios en toda esta trama gentes…**

**Comentad lo que querías! **


	6. La mañana de la partida

-Alteza, despierte… -una criada retiró las cortinas con cuidado, dejando que Hans al abrir los ojos no fuese deslumbrado por la luz del Sol tan potente y cálida en las Islas de Sur, sino por la de la Luna.

-No quiero… -dijo un pequeño Hans. Dio un par de vueltas en la cama, tapado hasta arriba.

Sabía el porqué le estaban levantando en mitad de la noche y es que cuando un miembro de la familia real parte, es normal que se haga una gran ceremonia y el pueblo esté ahí para desearle suerte pero con Hans era diferente. Después de estar durante años siendo ignorado y burlado por sus hermanos mayores, por fin descubrió su fin y su meta en el mundo, la cual estaba muy lejos del reinado. Sus hermanos mayores en efecto, habían sido educados para eso al menos con unos conocimientos mínimos de cómo reinar, pero cuando vieron ese poder especial que había en el interior de Hans, comprendieron que él tendría que cumplir otra misión en la vida.

Hans se levantó a duras penas y dejó que las criadas le vistieran, como siempre. Primero la camisa, siempre le quedaba muy larga según el príncipe. Después los pantalones, los cuales iban por encima de la camiseta y la chaqueta. Tampoco tenían pensado que llevase las ropas que, como príncipe, llevaba a diario. De hecho, parecían ropas de persona pobre.

Los padres de Hans entraron en silencio en la habitación de su hijo, el cual les miró con una cara de cordero degollado al principio, además de que estaba cansado.

-Hans… -su madre le tocó el hombro despacio. Quería hacerle ver que era su misión y que iba a estar en realidad muy bien. Apartado de su familia y aislado en un lugar en el que nadie le encontraría (por suerte) nunca.

-No… -dijo el niño apartándose.

-Sus padres estaban apenados. Obviamente era un hijo, y ese amor no puede explicarse con palabras. Le quería, pero las runas habían hablado y el hijo menor debía partir.

Caminaron seguidos de un séquito por los pasillos oscuros y silenciosos del palacio. Hans miraba las habitaciones de sus hermanos, todos estaban dormidos y estaban completamente ajenos a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. El pequeño miró al suelo, triste. Nunca podría volver a correr por los pasillos, ni ver las fiestas o ser rozado y acariciado por los rayos del sol.

Miraba las sombras que proyectaban en la pared pintada a la luz de la Luna. Eran unas figuras horribles y espectrales que representaban y estaban en sintonía con los sentimientos de Hans. Subió a un carruaje junto a sus padres, a los cuales no les dirigía la palabra. En media hora llegaron al puerto y durante el trayecto no pudo dejar de mirar por la ventana su reino. Primero el palacio, del cual nunca había salido. Después, las casas de los más nobles que residían en esa área para más tarde llegar al pueblo y al puerto, lugar en el que no había nadie. Hans se bajó despacio, para a los pocos minutos embarcar. Por un lado estaba emocionado, ya que era la primera vez que salía del palacio y subía a un barco. Miró desde la cubierta el agua. Estaba negra, esa agua que siempre veía desde el balcón de su palacio azul, fundida con el cielo ahora era negra y triste. Al parecer las cosas no son lo que uno imagina y más en esos momentos. Los reyes estuvieron un largo rato hablando con los marineros, alegando que era un criado del palacio al que le tenían mucho cariño el que iba a viajar con ellos y que era imprescindible un cuidado exquisito y es que aunque Hans no era el heredero seguía siendo un príncipe.

-Alteza, sígame hasta su camarote… -dijo una doncella que llevó al niño hasta una habitación pequeña y con una cama y un par de cajas de madera que parecían hacer la función de mesas.

Hans dejó algunas cosas, de las pocas que podía llevar, a los pies de la cama y se dedicó a observar desde esa ventanita el mar. En realidad olía bastante mal y se quedó embobado mirándolo hasta que oyó unos pasos detrás de él. Eran sus padres, los cuales cerraron la puerta y se acercaron al príncipe. Hans estaba enfadado con ellos, pero no podía dejar de ser un niño y corrió a los brazos de su madre conforme esta abrió los brazos para comerle a besos y llorar. Su padre hizo lo mismo y, tras media hora de lloros, vieron como el Sol comenzaba a aparecer por el horizonte y la gente del puerto ya comenzaba el día. Así que se fueron dejando a Hans en ese barco triste y sombrío totalmente solo, donde emprendería su viaje…

Diez años después y sin saber por qué, Hans había recordado eso mientras estaba mordiendo el polvo de playa. No es que le gustase hacerlo, es que por enésima vez ese día le habían tirado al suelo tras pelear.

Durante once años había estado entrenando duramente en esa remota isla, península o donde quiera que se encontrase, la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de donde estaba pero recordó que había tenido que tomar cuatro barcos diferentes y haberse dado unas largas caminatas de días para llegar hasta ahí. Realmente no tenían ganas de que ese lugar se encontrase…

Los primeros días habían sido muy duros y Hans había tenido que entrenar tan duro al principio que pensó que para eso no valía y no fue hasta que no vio a las hadas que rondaban ese lugar que no comprendió porqué estaba ahí.

En efecto, Hans desde pequeño podía notar energías no extrañas… solo diferentes. Algo que los sabios de las Islas del Sur denominaron como un Yari, una persona capaz de detectar esa energía o esencia oculta a los ojos de la mayoría de los humanos y como tal, su deber era proteger a las personas de la oscuridad que tiene oculta a sus ojos.

Así había sido su vida durante once años, entrenar y aprender sobre criaturas. Aunque claro, solo había a su lado aprendiendo seis personas más y esas no eran pertenecientes a ninguna familia real con lo que las tardes libres que tenían que ser empleadas por Hans para aprender etiqueta, modales, historia, estrategia militar… Y seguro que recordará la tarde en la que estaba estudiando sobre los hipogrifos y le dijeron que iría a la coronación de la nueva reina de Arendelle, Elsa, la cual se recluía sospechosamente en su cuarto sin salir nunca y que no fue ni al funeral de sus padres, fallecidos hace tres años. Solo hacía más sospechoso que las puertas del palacio nunca estaban abiertas.

-¿Crees que puedes enfrentarte sin más a algo desconocido? –dijo Dracons, uno de los instructores que Hans había tenido le había vuelto a tirar al suelo. Llevaban ya tres horas pelando y empezaba a anochecer.

-No creo que sea muy diferente de algo que no haya visto ya…. Además, no sabemos si es algo de lo nuestro… -dijo Hans levantándose a duras penas.

-Aun así. Y ya sabes, utiliza todos los trapos sucios que tengas a tu disposición porque ella también utilizará los suyos. La humanidad puede depender de nosotros y los yamis tenemos desde que nacimos las manos manchadas de sangre…

Hans asintió y se dirigió a prepararse las maletas y la ropa para partir hacía Arendelle…

* * *

Pues nada! Aquí os dejo el siguiente capitulo, una pequeña… en fin… cosa, el pasado de Hans oAo! Me ha pasado un día raro y llevo ya retraso para actualizar pero bueno… yo creo que igual esto explica un poco de Hans, pero esto es solo la punta del iceberg y aun quedan muuuchas cosas… muchiiisimas, asi que espero vuestros comentarios, opiniones, criticas…. Saludos, besos y salud!


	7. Primera partida

Anna no se movió del lado de su amado rubio. No, no podía. El hielo se había derretido conforme llevaban a Kristoff a sus aposentos y es que ya era uno de la familia y como tal tenía que tener su habitación en el palacio. Era un cuarto sencillo, de colores verde y amarillo, con una chimenea en un lado de la pared que estaba empezando ya a dar calor y una cama cerca de la ventana. Tenía un par de cuadros sin valor y un jarrón con flores en una mesilla. Digamos que Kristoff no pasaba mucho tiempo en esa habitación, solo en los meses de invierno y casi todas las noches las pasaba cerca de su Anna…

-Dios... Kristoff… -dijo la joven mientras le acariciaba la frente.

-Tranquila Anna. He salido de situaciones peores…

Sin evitar esbozar una sonrisa, Anna se levantó de la silla que había colocado al lado de la cama y poniéndose de nuevo el vestido bien, dijo:

-Será mejor que baje a ver a los invitados, en cuanto pueda bajaré a verte…

Anna bajó las escaleras hasta el salón principal, en el que no tardó en darse cuenta de que hacía un frio congelador, imposible en verano. Todos los invitados estaban en corros, charlando y tratando de abrigarse con lo que encontraban. Sabiendo que tenía que tomar el control de la situación se subió sobre una silla.

-Por favor, háganme caso –dijo, tratando de levantar la voz lo más que pudo- vamos a preparar mantas y sopa para quien las necesito y… la reina bajará en unos momentos, gracias… -conforme dijo esto, se bajó gracias a la ayuda de una mano misteriosa a la que agradeció el gesto para dar posteriormente una bofetada.

-No hay tiempo para estas tonterías Anna… -dijo Hans mientras la agarraba de la mano y la llevaba a una sala apartada.

-¡Suéltame! –Anna empezó a dar puñetazos y patadas al aire para que la dejara ir, pero no funcionó.

-Escúchame, Anna… -Hans cerró la puerta del pequeño salón al que habían entrado – tu hermana no ha provocado esta tormenta… -su tono era serio, demasiado.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Es obvio que no se ha provocado solita… estamos en verano…

-Quiero decir que lo ha hecho otra persona.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la sala.

Por la cabeza de Anna pasaron muchos pensamientos, pero en especial el hecho de que alguien tenía poderes como los de Elsa, lo cual sería en realidad genial. El único problema era que no los controlase y esta tormenta la estuviese provocando esa persona. Y en ese caso, ¿Quién sería? ¿Sería la clave para descubrir el origen de sus poderes?

-¿Y qué sugieres hacer? –dijo cruzándose de brazos. Por muy mala que fuese la situación, no colaboraría con Hans ni loca.

-Voy a ir a por ella –Hans se colocó bien su traje y su espada.

-¿Qué? Un momento, a ver, a ver…. –dijo Anna mientras toda su compostura seria desaparecia - ¿Ya sabes quién es?

-Sí, lo sé…

-¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

-Porque no era el momento…

-¡Oh! ¿Y ahora si lo es? –dijo en un tono sarcástico.

-Sí –respondió Hans sarcásticamente mientras salía por la puerta.

-¡Espera! –Anna salió tras él – ¡Aun no me has dicho quién es!

Hans siguió andando sin hacerle caso, tenía que planear una estrategia. Esa mujer era muy peligrosa y arrastraba tras ella una historia llena de ira y tragedia que podría usar a su favor, y es que Hans tampoco había tenido una infancia feliz o digna, sin ser utilizado.

-¡Hans! –la princesa no aguantó más, y acabó tirándole un zapato -¡He dicho que me esperes!

-¡No tengo tiempo para princesas que van a ser una carga!

-¡¿Qué ha pasado con ese príncipe encantador de cuento de hadas?!

-¡Qué no lo es!

Un silencio incomodo de nuevo.

-¿Cómo que no eres un..?

Hans prefirió no responder a eso y se fue. Vale, Anna no sabía por qué se sentía tan mal. ¿No era Hans un príncipe? ¿Por qué e habría mentido o habría querido la corona de Arendelle? Anna se puso un abrigo de invierno y un par de botas que tenía guardadas en un armario cercano y salió detrás de Hans.

-No vengas Anna, es peligroso –dijo Hans mientras subía a un caballo.

-Es mi reino y algo le amenaza. Voy a ir lo quieras o no, porque como te atrevas a tócame un pelo…

Hans la miró y suspiró, esa mirada… no podía negarse. Era firme y segura de sí misma.

-Está bien, vente… pero haz lo que yo hago y como vea que eres una molestia te mando de vuelta a Arendelle…

Anna lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Hans también. Era un concurso a ver quién podía poner más normas y tener el control de la situación pero Anna sabía que al principio que era imposible, pues no tenía ni idea de que hacer o quien era la persona que provocaba esto.

Anna subió a su caballo y cabalgó al lado de Hans. Realmente esa excursión no le hacía gracia. No por cabalgar en medio de una tormenta, lo cual era un regalo al compararlo con el verdadero problema, el señorito Hans. Durante los primeros minutos guardaron silencio y es que habían pasado muchas cosas entre ellos, muchos sentimientos. Y todo eso se había roto. Anna siempre pensó que la codicia había cegado a Hans hasta límites insospechados, matarla era algo muy fuerte. Era por eso que a Anna no le gustaba llevar muchas joyas o maquillajes como a las demás damas de la corte, así como su prima Rapunzel, que siempre llevaba una corona llena de joyas, las más bonitas del reino. Sus ropas también eran muy sencillas en comparación, ya que para vestir a diario solía llevar ropas de plebeya de buena calidad en realidad, y es que es lo más cómodo que existe. Anna era una persona de gustos sencillos en realidad. No estaba hecha para los lujos.

De vuelta en Arendelle, Elsa estaba aún en sus aposentos, recogiendo todo el hielo que había entrado por la ventana. Estaba empezando a derretirse y formaba una especie de aguas negruzcas, en vez de cristalinas, siendo algo que le sorprendió bastante.

-Qué extraño… -dijo la reina tocando el agua, estaba espesa.

-¡Alteza! –un guardia entró en la habitación de Elsa ¿Qué hacemos con los invitados?

Elsa no dudó en levantarse digna. Tenía que mantener la compostura frente a sus súbditos.

-Enviadles a casa con mis más sinceras disculpas, pero el baile no puede celebrarse y cuando salga el último… cierren las puertas y no las abran hasta nuevo aviso. Enviad a mi hermana a sus aposentos y que no salga…

Conforme dijo esto, Elsa fue al cuarto de Anna para asegurar las ventanas con su hielo. No helaba, era familiar y cálido. En especial si era para su hermana. El siguiente dormitorio era el de Kristoff, el cual se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo creyendo que era Anna.

-Oh, eres tú…

-¿No estaba aquí Anna? –Elsa se quedó asombrada.

-Bajó hace una hora al salón y aún no ha vuelto…

-No, no puede ser… acabo de enviar a todos los invitados a sus casas y he mandado cerrar las puertas… Bueno, seguro que aun anda por ahí no puede salir…

-Elsa…

-¿Está fuera, verdad?

Kristoff asintió, temiéndose lo peor. Pero a Elsa se le congeló la piel, literalmente incluso pues no habría problemas si estuviera dentro de palacio, pero fuera… y lo peor…

-¡Llamad al príncipe Hans de inmediato! -dijo tratando de mantener la calma.

-Un guardia dice que vio salir al príncipe hace más de media hora e iba acompañado de una mujer… -respondió una criada.

Las paredes comenzaron a helarse, Elsa estaba realmente enfadada porque nadie le garantizaba que Anna estuviese segura o no hubiese sido secuestrada por ese corazón helado.

-Voy a ir a buscarla…

-Elsa es peligroso… -dijo Kristoff cojeando para llegar hasta ella.

-Lo sé, pero es mi hermana y el hielo y la nieve mis elementos. Estaré bien…

-Yo iré contigo…

-No, es peligroso… tú mejor quédate y recupérate…

Kristoff había pasado muchas tormentas en la nieve y sabía que era necesario estar en plena forma. Ahora sería un lastre…

-Está bien… pero por favor, trae a Anna a salvo y tú cuídate también… ¿Tienes el colgante de la suerte, verdad?

-Claro que… -Elsa se fue a tocar el cuello, pero descubrió que no se había llegado a poner aun el colgante, justo en ese momento el hielo había penetrado en la habitación. –Es igual, no pasa nada… podré sin ese collar. Tengo confianza en mí misma…

En ese momento, Elsa partió sin saber que ahí, en las montañas, esperaba una sorpresa…

* * *

**Surpriseeee! He vuelto y por fin he terminado los exámenes! Si señor! Ahora si puedo decir libre soooy! Sueltalo! Suelta todas las mierdas que tienes acumuladas en todo el curso! Y aquí traigo de nuevo mi querido fic de Frozen jeje pero esto es solo el principio… jujujuju….**

**Como siempre! Sois libres de comentar lo que os de la gana, matarme, apuñalarme, vio- bueno no, eso solo puede hacerlo una persona... Jack Frost! y no esta aqui... asi que... comentad que os parece!**


	8. Persecución y caída

-Vaya, vaya… mira quien ha salido por fin de su palacio… -dijo Ingrid mientras observaba en un pedazo de hielo la imagen de Elsa corriendo en medio de esa tormenta de hielo y que aparentemente le costaba.

Ingrid depositó en una bandeja de hielo su bebida fría, la cual fue llevada por un trol hasta otra parte del castillo en el que se hospedaban. Dio varias vueltas alrededor de la lámina de hielo que nacía del suelo y en la que estaba reflejada la imagen de una Elsa agonizante, que estaba por primera vez en su vida sintiendo el frio y el entumecimiento de sus piernas y brazos, así como la incapacidad de poder respirar.

Ingrid sonrió y abrazó el hielo.

-Oh, Elsa…. ¿Qué difícil es andar, eh? Supongo que para alguien como tú, que está tan cómoda en la nieve lo debe estar pasando muy mal… y más cuando tu hermana está con ese asesino al que desterraste de Arendelle… -empezó a formar una bola de nieve en la palma de su mano- a ver cómo te desenvuelves con mis amigos… -Ingrid lanzó hacía las montañas esa bola con una facilidad claramente mágica.

Por otro lado, Elsa estaba realmente mal. Nunca había tenido problemas en recorrer esas montañas de arriba abajo incluso en las peores condiciones, pero esa nieve era pesada, agónica y le provocaba un dolor en el corazón muy fuerte. Levantó por unos segundos la vista para no ver absolutamente nada. Todo estaba oscuro. Trató de levantar la vista buscando la luz de la Luna, pero la noche era oscura, llena de nubes y de un ambiente triste, pesado.

-¡Anna! ¡Anna! –Elsa trató de llamar a su hermana con la mínima esperanza de ser oída, pero nada. Volvió a intentarlo pero su voz era muy débil -¡Por favor, respóndeme!

Siguió caminando sin ver por dónde iba, cuando resbaló y cayó ladera abajo unos diez metros. No fueron muchos segundos, pero a la reina le pareció eterno. Arrastró un montón considerable de nieve pero logró esquivarla a tiempo. Lamentablemente, se tropezó contras unas raíces que sobresalían de la nieve, haciéndola caer otra vez pero afortunadamente, fue de menor impacto. Elsa no sabía qué hacer, estaba perdida y sola. Sin su hermana y sin poder haberla defendido sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba. Se miró las manos, estaban rojas del frio, eso nunca había pasado. Le dolían. Ahora entendía lo que era el frio y el dolor que este podía llegar a provocar. Se guardó las manos bajo su capa y siguió andando.

Habían pasado solo unos minutos cuando escucho algo. Daba pasos lentos pero pesados, lo cual no impidió a Elsa sonreír al pensar que se trataría de su hermana. Corrió hasta ella, llamándola.

-¡Anna! ¡Por fin te encuentro! –pero conforme Elsa se acercaba a la figura en medio de la tormenta que le impedía ver algo se dio cuenta de que era muy alta, de unos 3 metros. También muy ancha y de forma humanoide.

Se quedó parada a tan solo un par de metros y en ese momento, la tormenta cesó y pudo ver con claridad que se trataba de un extraño mono de color blanco. Ahora todo estaba claro y Elsa deseó en ese momento que no hubiese sido así, pues se encontraba rodeada de decenas de esos seres monstruosos que no había visto nunca. Estaba aterrada, sabía lo que tocaba, y eso era luchar.

-Tranquilos, bonitos… eh… monos… ey…-trató de hablarles en un tono bajo y calmado, pero no había manera, esos seres parecían muy enfadados.

Uno de ellos, el más grande y al que le faltaba un ojo lanzó un gran gruñido al aire que hizo a Elsa taparse los oídos de dolor, pero no fue por mucho tiempo ya que también pudo apreciar que los demás seres corrían hacia ella y no con cara de amigos.

Elsa recogió su capa y salió corriendo muerta de miedo. Al ver que se acercaban, decidió crear una estela de hielo por donde pisaba, con la intención de hacerles resbalar o por lo menos relentizar su avance. Se giró como pudo para ver si estaban detrás de ella y en efecto, así era. Esos monos gigantes albinos no se detenían por el hielo. De hecho, había más que antes, o esa fue la impresión que le dio a la reina. Ya empezaba a dolerle la cabeza del cansancio y el estrés de ser perseguida por los monos.

Llegó a una explanada, donde decidió detenerse y plantarles cara. Creó placas de hielo y picos a forma de estacas para detenerles y afortunadamente eso detuvo a algunos de ellos hiriéndoles, pero un gran número de ellos destruyó la pequeña muralla defensiva que la rubia había improvisado a duras penas.

Elsa miró a todos lados buscando una salida, y detrás de ella, había un precipicio, así que corrió, agachada para evitar los trozos de hielo que eso seres estaban lanzándole. Creó numerosas plataformas que salían de la pared de hielo. Comenzó a descender hacía el fondo del barranco, pero una nieve que parecía nacer de la nada empezó a hacerse más espesa. En realidad, eso no era lo peor, pues sus persecutores comenzaron a bajar por esos escalones. Elsa no podía pensar en destruir esas estructuras para hacerles caer, no. Solo se veía capaz de escapar.

Ese frio empezó a entumecer sus articulaciones y le dificultaba el ya no solo crear una vía de escape, sino de poder andar y escapar de la manera más sencilla. Mientras pensaba todo eso, pisó su largo vestido y resbaló. Cayó hasta el final del barranco y todo se volvió negro. Aunque por suerte la nieve era espesa, lo que amortiguó su caída. Elsa estaba atontada y desorientada. Miró hacia arriba y vio con la vista nublada como esos seres se tiraban a por ella. Trató de plantarles cara, pero estaba cansada y estos pronto la agarraron para amordazarla y cargarla sobre su espalda.

Esa no podía parar de llorar. En parte por la caída, aunque era nieve, dolía. Pensó en su hermana, en Hans, en su reino y sobre todo, en la razón que había llevado a esos seres a secuestrarla.

-Por fin la tienen… -dijo la malvada Ingrid desde su palacio, observando en una lámina de hielo como su ansiada Elsa por fin estaba bajo sus garras. Dio un par de vueltas por su sala del trono gritando eufórica y riendo. Su plan por fin estaba tomando forma. Qué le importaba si la hermana tonta estaba con un don nadie perdida en la montaña… tenía por fin la última pieza de su entramado y podría cumplir su venganza.

-Mi señora Ingrid… - un asustadizo trol asomó tímidamente por la puerta- Él ya está aquí…

-Vaya, que pronto ha llegado… -la reina se sentó en su trono mientras deshacía en agua la pieza por la que podía observar su triunfo regocijada –hazle entrar... tengo un par de palabras para él…

En el otro lado de la montaña, Hans había tenido que detener su viaje. Anna había caído de su caballo pero no estaba consciente, se había desmayado y estaba helada. No sabía que pasaba, porque parecía estar muerta.

-¡Anna! Por favor, Anna despierta… ¿Me oyes? –Hans había cogido a la princesa en brazos en medio de la terrible tormenta de nieve que venía desde la montaña norte.

Sin darse cuenta, sus pies empezaban a hundirse en la nieve a una altura preocupante. Afortunadamente, llegó a una cueva aparentemente abandonada a la falda de un montículo. Hans suspiró aliviado y se giró para llamar a los caballos y meterlos en el interior de la formación, pero su cara cambió de expresión al ver que estos no estaban detrás de él. De hecho, parecía que no le seguían desde hace mucho rato y ahora entendía a la perfección tanto silencio en la solitaria nieve. No les culpaba, la visibilidad era dificultosa pero confiaba en que pudieran seguir su rastro o el fuego que haría y llegaran antes de que la fría noche les paralizara el corazón.

El príncipe dejo a Anna sobre un pequeño montón de hierbas que aun habían sobrevivido en el interior del lugar. Con un poco de hierbas secas y restos de algún animalillo que había ahí, logró crear un pequeño fuego para mantener caliente a la joven e iluminar la cueva.

Le quitó casi toda la ropa y trato de notar su pulso o su respiración. Nada. Siguió golpeando el pecho de la joven hasta que se fijo que la princesa llevaba colgado un cristal iluminado. Lo arrancó corriendo del cuello de esta y enseguida comenzó a respirar tras una profunda inhalación.

-Oh, menos mal… -Hans quizá fue el que respiro más aliviado en ese momento.

En ese momento, pudo ver a Anna iluminada levemente por las llamas y no pudo evitar pensar lo hermosa que era, su cabello, su piel… así como en esos días que pasó "enamorado" de ella. Realmente Hans nunca quiso que alguien tan bueno como ella sufriera por amor como lo hizo, y es que desde niño aprendió a dejar sus sentimientos aparte y lo había logrado… salvo con una persona por la que daría la vida.

Vistió y tapó a la joven corriendo y la acercó al fuego. Dejó que descansara, ya que aunque respiraba, en ningún momento había dicho algo o abierto los ojos para mirarle. Miró el exterior y consideró que lo mejor era pasar lo que quedaba de noche –y de día, si no mejoraba- en ese lugar.

Se quedó sentado en el fuego mientras miraba extrañado el collar que portaba la joven. ¿Qué era esa pieza?

* * *

**Soy libre! Pero momentáneamente porque tengo que hacer tantas cosas que me da algo y no es tiempo para escribir… ay, pero bueno. Aquí traigo otro capitulo que llevaba ya casi hecho desde la semana pasada… espero todos vuestros comentarios con intrigas y curiosidades! Hasta luego! **


	9. Bienvenida, Elsa

Un par de horas después, Anna abrió los ojos. No sabía ni dónde estaba o qué había pasado. Notó el calor del fuego e inconscientemente se acercó a este, sintiendo el calor. En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo: estaba tapada con la chaqueta de un hombre. Se sentó y se la quitó, le resultaba familiar. Hans. Levantó la mirada y ahí estaba él. Estaba destapado y seguramente se helaría de frío. Anna se incorporó y le tapó. No sabía realmente por qué hizo eso, mejor si se moría congelado, ¿no?

-Estoy bien, Anna… -dijo el pelirrojo sin abrir los ojos haciendo que esta se girase, tiritando.

-No, no es necesario… tú no eres como Elsa. En una tormenta de nieve te morirías…

-Cómo tú…. –ahí el joven la había pillado. Se quitó de nuevo la chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros a la princesa. Anna estaba demasiado fría para negarla –yo aguanto bien estas temperaturas…

-Eso es imposible a menos que seas un…

-¿Brujo? –Interrumpió Hans. Anna le miró con sorpresa, como si hubiera adivinado lo que iba a decir –tranquila… -levantó los brazos para calmarla- no lo soy. Elsa es única.

Anna estaba en silencio aun. Quería seguir escuchando a Hans. Sabía cosas. Se llevó en ese momento la mano al pecho y le dio un pequeño infarto al notar que no estaba el collar que Kristoff le había regalado.

-¿Dónde está mi colgante? –gritó.

-¿Te refieres a esto? –Dijo Hans mientras se lo enseñaba.

-¡Ese! –Anna torpemente trató de alcanzar su preciado regalo, pero estaba aun débil y entumecida y Hans no permitiría tan fácilmente que se le quedase de nuevo.

-Esta piedrecita, alteza, casi os mata hace unas horas.

-¿Qué? ¡Mientes! ¿Cómo un collar que me ha regalado mi prometido va a matarme?

-Oh, no sabía que estabais prometidos, mi más sincera enhorabuena- dijo en un tono vacilante el joven.

-No seas idiota Hans, dámelo… -Anna estaba empezando a cabrearse.

Ya había tenido bastantes problemas con ese chico como para encima que intentase romper la relación que había tenido con Kristoff. Tocó en ese momento la gema, guardándola en su puño. Sintió que su mano se quedaba dormida y que esa sensación subía por su brazo derecho. La soltó mientras se caía al suelo.

-¡Anna! –Hans se guardó en un pañuelo el cristal y la cogió en brazos para que no cayera fuertemente. -¿Ves como ha sido la piedra? ¡Hazme caso!

Anna estaba en un completo shock. ¿Por qué Kristoff le habría regalado algo así? No pudo evitar abrazar al otro joven. Su amado rubio encima estaba todavía en la cama, herido y las cosas solo parecían empeorar. Elsa seguía desaparecida, ella estaba débil, Hans no ayudaba para nada en su presencia y Kristoff herido. ¿Podría ir algo peor?

Por otro lado, en el castillo de hielo que Ingrid había tomado como suyo, aguardaba en la gran sala del trono a que trajeran su preciado tesoro. Los trol entraron en la sala arrastrando un pedazo de hielo en el que Elsa estaba metida. Dejaron a ambas a solas. Ingrid se acercó despacio y acarició el hielo en el que tenía a su prisionera.

-Pobrecita Elsa… -Ingrid se paseó alrededor del frío cubo de hielo mientras poco a poco este iba derritiéndose- ¿Te he pillado? Qué penita que me das. Al final la victoria será mía. Todo lo que tienes lo perderás cómo hice yo antaño. Nuestros poderes son una maldición y al parecer te quieren por ellos. No lo toleraré. Si yo no puedo ser feliz tú tampoco lo serás.

Elsa finalmente cayó liberada al suelo, dándose un fuerte golpe contra éste. Tosió y se llevó las manos a los brazos para calentarse, estaba congelada. ¿Cómo era posible? El frío nunca le molestó. Ingrid apareció delante de sus narices y la miró. Elsa estaba asustada y sorprendida a la vez. No sabía por qué, pero la conocía. Había estado constantemente en su subconsciente, en sus pesadillas, en sus miedos. ¿Quién era realmente esa reina oscura?

-¿Quién eres tú? –dijo asustada la rubia.

-Oh, mi querida reina Elsa de Arendelle… -dijo Ingrid haciendo una reverencia de burla- Soy la Reina de las nieves negras, Ingrid… Las nieves que están siempre ocultas de los rayos del Sol, frías y oscuras.

-No lo entiendo… ¿Qué quieres de mí? –Estaba un poco asustada.

-Mi amada reina… no temas… -Ingrid en un rápido movimiento se colocó a la espalda de Elsa, tocándole los hombros- No quiero hacerte daño… Bueno, no de momento… -dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

-Mi señora… -en ese momento, alguien muy familiar para Elsa entró en la sala del trono. Era Kristoff- Han sobrevivido…. –dijo en un tono enfadado. ¿De quién hablaban?

-¿Qué? ¿Los dos? –Ingrid estaba sorprendida- Creí que le habías dado los medallones que embrujé. ¡Ya tenía que estar muerta! –La morena se acercó amenazante al joven.

-¡No es mi culpa! Ella lo llevaba, pero al parecer va con alguien que no es normal… -trató de defenderse.

-¿Alguien que no es normal? –Ingrid no lo entendía. Miró hacía el exterior- Esa tormenta era muy fuerte. Ningún humano normal podría sobrevivir sin ir con… -Se quedó pensativa. Unos segundos después, dio un fuerte pisotón al suelo, formando una capa de hielo de la que salían afiladas puntas. De hecho, Elsa, de no haberse levantado a tiempo habría sido pillada por estos. –Parece que las cosas no son tan fáciles como creía…. Da igual, vamos a juguetear un poco. ¿Qué te parece, Kristoff?

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –dijo Elsa. No entendía qué estaba pasando y por qué estaba ahí Kristoff. Peor, no parecía el mismo de siempre. Vio que debajo de su ropa llevaba un medallón de cristal como el que les había regalado a las hermanas tiempo atrás. ¿Le estaba controlando?

Ingrid dirigió la mirada a Elsa, sonriendo.

-Oh, casi me olvido de usted, alteza…. Disculpa mis modales, pero las cosas se me han torcido un poco… -Levantó su brazo y una serie de afiladas sierras de hielo nacieron del suelo, obligando a Elsa a retroceder hasta una pared, donde fue atrapada por unas capas de hielo. –Tranquila, no permanecerás ahí mucho tiempo. Sólo hasta que tu querida hermanita muera…

-¿Anna? ¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra! –dirigió la mirada al rubio antes de que el hielo cubriese su cara y le impidiese hablar- ¡Kristoff te está controlando! ¿No lo ves? ¡Escúchame! ¡Tienes que quitarte el cristal del cuello! –No pudo gritar más cosas, pues el hielo la tapó.

Ingrid miró a Kristoff, satisfecha de sus poderes. Pensó que sería más difícil, pero esa idiota no le haría daño ni a una mosca.

-Quiero que vayas a la aldea de los trolls, es el único paso en el que pueden quedarse a descansar en las montañas y no será extraño que te vean por ahí… Mátalos a los dos, ¿Entendido?

-Sí, alteza… -dijo Kristoff, haciendo una reverencia y retirándose.

-¡Y no me falles! Los cristales eran sutiles y silenciosos, ahora pondrías nuestra posición en peligro… -En efecto. Esos cristales habrían sido muy útiles para debilitar a Elsa y haber matado a Anna. Lástima que el plan hubiera fallado un poco, solo un poco. Pero nada iba a interceder en la conquista del mundo para Ingrid. Nada. Si eso consistía en matar a alguien, ¿Cuál era el problema? Su corazón ya estaba helado, no importaba.

* * *

**Woowww después de tanto tiempo por fin termino este capitulazo! Cuantas cosas hemos descubierto madre mia! Y lo que aun queda! Como siempre, todas las reviews son bienvenidas! **


End file.
